


Ice Cream

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami decides that Korra needs a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

A Korrasami Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:**  Let's have an adventure.

**Genre:**  Romance, Friendship

**Rated:**  K

* * *

 

"You've never had  _ice cream_?" Asami exclaimed, eyebrows raised. 

Korra shrugged. "No. Well, I mean, we used to mix snow and Arctic Camel milk to make something like it, but I've never had the real thing." 

Asami smiled and clapped her hand. "Well then, get dressed. We're catching the ferry in fifteen minutes." Asami's infectious excitement caught, and Korra threw herslef into action, changing and washing up quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the ferry. Wind whipped up the waves, sending sprays of cool water in their faces. They giggled in unison each time it happened, the cool sensation a welcome change from Korra's training and Asami's work at Future Industries.

Twenty minutes later, they walked off board in Republic City's harbor district. Asami steadied herself on land, glad to be off the constantly shifting waters. "So, where do we get ice cream?" Korra asked.

Asami placed her hands on her hips, and sucked in a deep breath of air. Her stomached stopped rolling and her smile settled back onto her lips. "Just follow me."

She grabbed Korra's hand and tugged, and they took off, running between water nation sailors and fire nation day laborers. The colors of the city blurred together, and in that moment, Korra felt like Asami was the only other real thing. It was a magical feeling, one she hadn't felt before.

They turned a few corners into a thin alleyway, and stopped at a dull grey door set into a pebble tiled wall. "Here is it," Asami said, motioned towards the door. She knocked twice and it opened, the cloying smell of sweets drifting out.

The inside was a bright area, colored in pastels with thick cushioned chairs and small, dainty tables. It was radically different from the damp, eerie alleyway outside: it was a small slice of paradise. "Welcome," a girl said, Earth Kingdom green eyes shining. She adjusted her cap, a frilled headband that sat in the middle of her crown, and waved. 

Asami returned the greeting, turning her attention back to Korra. "They only stock three flavors a day, out of the eighty they have. I've only managed to try twenty five, so..." Asami giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Today's flavors are Moon Peach Crunch, Blue Jennamite, and Watermelon," the girl answered. Asami nodded in return.

"So, what do you want?" she asked. Korra chewed her lip. Moon Peaches hailed from the Air Nation: Tenzin had gotten her one when they had travelled to the Nothern Air Temple. It had crunched between her teeth, saccharine juice spilling down her chin. She'd never had a fruit like that ever, and it had quickly become a favored treat.

Watermelons had no flair: they were common in the Fire Nation, and Republic City regularly imported them into its borders. Korra had fond memories of smashing them on the beach and cracking into the crunchy, red flesh, but she wanted something special.

"Blue Jennamite," she answered, nodding. It had a unique memory, one from Aang's time. Korra had remembered it years ago, when she first traversed the landscape of the former Avatars, reliving their memories. For Aang, it had been known as the "Creeping Crystal", entrapping his friends when he faced off against King Bumi, former leader of Omashu. As the memory rolled through her, the tang of fruit and sourness blossomed on her tongue. "Definitely Blue Jennamite."

Asami went to the counter and ordered them two scoops each, choosing the other flavors for hers. "I haven't had them yet," she said, justifying her purchase of a pint of each. "Who knows when they'll be back?" 

Korra gratefully accepted her treat: a thick waffle cone filled with two round balls of ice cream. Korra brought it close to her nose and sniffed, the same familiar sour scent filling her with glee. She licked the treat, closed her eyes, and let the flavor melt down her throat. "It's so good!"

Asami giggled and gave her own cone a lick, nodding. "Want a taste? This Moon Peach is divine!" Korra nodded eagerly and took a large lick, almost knocking the scoop off the cone. Asami squealed and righted it. 

"They're both so good," Korra whispered, taking more licks of her cone. Asami waved goodbye and opened the door, escorting Korra out.

They took their time making it back to the ferry, taking a late trip back to the island, wasting their time wandering through the city with their treats. When Korra finished the last crisp bite of cone, she felt her stomach practically smile, glad for the treat. "That was so delicious," she hummed, taking Asami's hand. Asami had long since finished her cone and nodded, smacking her lips in teasing appreciation.

When they arrived back, Korra asked her for the receipt. Asami gave her an odd look, but handed it over regardless. Korra tugged her into her room and shifted the mattress on the floor, revealing a thin book. "Today was really nice." Opening the book, she turned to a few page, and reached for a pen. Quickly, she scrawled out a note on the top covering, a thin layer of plastic protecting a sticky sheet of paper. Korra placed the receipt next to the note, pressing it down with one finger. The sticky surfaced beneath the plastic coating adhered to the paper and she closed the book, sighing. "Thank you."

Asami smiled, heart growing fonder for the Avatar. "Trust me, it was a true treat."


End file.
